


Baskin Robin

by TekeoMiona



Series: Bat Blurbs [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Fun, Humour, Ice Cream, baskin robbins, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Batman buys Robin's silence. *requested by someone who wanted Robin dragging Batman into Baskin Robbins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baskin Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's at least one other ice cream story out there (I read it and it reminded me that I needed to finish this), but I promise this one is nothing like it. For one, it's much shorter and in blurb form. Lol.
> 
> I'll admit, the final version isn't at all close to what I originally wanted, but my writing is sick at the moment and this was the best I could do without going crappy.
> 
> Also I would like to disclaim that I have never set foot inside a Baskin Robbins, so...
> 
> *I do not own the show The Batman or its characters. They are the property of DC. No profit was made from this writing.*

            “A double scoop Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup waffle cone, please.” Batman’s voice was stern and serious, as though he were questioning a suspect and not ordering ice cream. A small hand tugged at his cape, and he added, “And an Old Fashioned Butter Pecan.”

            The Baskin Robbins clerk nodded quietly, still slightly in shock at having the dynamic duo standing in the store. They rang up the price and Batman paid as another worker handed the ice cream over the counter to Robin.

            “Thanks!”

            The workers smiled awkwardly at the cheerful boy and intimidating man as they left. Robin handed Batman the Butter Pecan when they got to the street, giving his own cone a happy lick.

            “Are you sure you don’t want one, Batman?”

            “I’m positive.”

            “Mm. Well, I hope Alfred likes his.”

            “So you’re not going to tell him what happened, right?”

            Robin pondered over his treat for a moment. Batman frowned.

            “You promised. Ice cream in return for your silence.”

            The Boy Wonder snickered. “I won’t tell.”

            “Good.”

            “Just don’t ever try to kill me again.”

            “I wasn’t trying to kill you.”

            “That’s debatable.”


End file.
